


民权运动AU

by AddressSanitizer



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, magical healing weed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddressSanitizer/pseuds/AddressSanitizer
Summary: 盾盾冬冬是越战老兵，冬冬因伤退役后认识了搞运动的猎猎和豹豹。本来是想在同人文的基础上用现实梗，成果是披着漫威皮的政治宣传





	民权运动AU

时间是一九六七年的春天。

 

退伍老兵巴奇在他暂租的房间里听电线递来地球另一边的沙沙静电声。

 

“我知道，没事的，你这个笨蛋在前线呆着就不要分心——我很好，真的，房东和邻居都很好，我开始习惯一只手了，生活起居没问题。” 巴奇用左肩和脑袋夹着电话，空出来的右手翻阅放在茶几的报纸，眼神扫过一个个招工广告，左手空荡荡的袖子随之晃动。“威尔逊先生，萨姆，那个空军小子的父亲，要教我维修汽车。等你回来的时候说不定你才是没工作的一个。”

“到时候再说吧，” 巴奇换了个姿势，右手把电话接了过去，斜靠在茶几上。他现在经常一个姿势呆久了肌肉就会酸痛。 “说不定佩姬会想你跟她回英国……噢，她决定要呆在美国发展了？"

“……萨姆说他们社团在伦敦的联系人也来纽约了，不过他不是英国人，他是在伦敦学习。” 说他在伦敦学习可能有点轻描淡写了。据萨姆说，那个人是牛津的物理学博士，月初组织了牛津大学学生在美国驻伦敦大使馆外的示威，但是巴奇不太习惯在电话上和史蒂夫谈论他生活 **这方面** 的细节，倒不是他不信任史蒂夫会把信息透露给FBI，但是军队里的生活让他对电话线路零信任，他怕自己泄露太多萨姆社团的信息，也不想让史蒂夫背上多个靶子。

“行了，你快回到你的丛林里去吧，我待会儿要出门，出门前我还想冲个热水澡呢……是的，我是在炫耀，我现在想什么时候洗澡都可以。唔？出门……警察老找萨姆他们麻烦，他们开会的时候我就给他们望风。

“总得有人看着他们背后啊，他们又没做错什么。”

“……嗯，你也是，臭小子。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

巴奇锁上前门之后又推了一下，确认是不是锁好了。他出门前把窗户也都检查了一边。这个街区的治安日渐下降。大的商店银行搬走了，有限的公共设施和社会服务增加了这些社区的居住成本，成了摇摇欲坠的“贫民窟”。很多中产的家庭，白人居多，都搬离了这里，把他们的孩子从公立学校带走，过上了郊区白篱笆一条狗和私立学校的日子。巴奇的房东夫人和邻居的关系都很好，舍不得离开，巴奇在人介绍下搬进了她家，房租低，他的抚恤金和偶尔打零工也能支持他生活。他还记得刚搬进来的时候，他的房间打扫得很干净，完全没有被空置的感觉。房间之前主人的照片没有被收起来，他也就没有移动那些照片——年轻的白人，从婴儿到童年到穿着空军制服的照片，然后戛然而止。

他很难想象自己与白篱笆的生活。他还在军队里时以为自己退役后会做史蒂夫和佩姬的邻居，但是现在他也不确定了——他回到了城市里，他喜欢他窄小的公寓，他的鞋子踩在消防楼梯的声音。他在城市长大，他的玩伴是意大利人、爱尔兰人（史蒂夫曾经因为这个打过不少架）。这在他血液里。

 

“嘿，陆军大兵。”

巴奇敲门之前门就被打开了，萨姆露齿笑，自然地搂过他的肩膀，毫不在意他空空的袖子。他一直很感激萨姆这点。

“嘿，空军小子。” 巴奇跟着萨姆进门，狭窄的走道里，熟悉的味道越来越重，“我还以为你们今天有集会？怎么这就用起来了，万一有警察——”

“放松放松，天，不是说了吗，今天有客人远道而来。客人又带了见面礼，我就让特洛伊那小鬼去巡逻了，你以为我们在你不在的时候是怎么……” 萨姆做了个吞云吐雾的动作， “……的？”

去地下室楼梯的帘子被掀开，味道无疑是从楼下飘来的。萨姆示意巴奇先下楼梯-巴奇没有办法扶左边的扶手，身体尽量靠近右边的墙壁，老旧的木地板发出和巴奇的关节一起抗议。

 

地下室比他上次来的时候堆了更多的海报，满了标语，新的旧的堆在一起。“民权法案”--明确禁止公共场所进行种族隔离，恢复并保护少数群体的投票权，这个法案通过时他还在越南；“公平住房法”--禁止出售或出租住房时的歧视，这是萨姆他们的下一步。巴奇不怎么参加游行示威，他受不了人多而且看不到最近的撤离出口，萨姆也从来不提，只是偶尔会塞给他一张名片，“我认识的人在组织越南老兵互助，你可以去。” 然后巴奇每一次都会说，“我知道，谢谢，我觉得我没问题。嘿，比起其它人来说我还是幸运的了。”

  
地下室的人比他想象的要少，几个人坐在沙发上，有个面生的年轻人一下一下划着吉他。

“来，我给你们介绍一下，这位兄弟是特查拉，他在英国留学期间参与了很多学生运动。特查拉，这位是巴恩斯，老兵，现在在我朋友家住。”

“你好，叫我巴奇就好。” 巴奇没想到特查拉看上去比他还年轻。

“你好，很高兴能终于见到你。” 

终于？巴奇扬起眉毛，萨姆耸耸肩，“我可能讲了些咆哮突击队的故事。”

“你一定要试试这个，巴奇。" 以赛亚笑着高举卷起来的纸烟，高大的黑人脸上带着笑容，清醒时的他对巴奇可没这么友好，"特查拉，这可比我平常用的强多了，你哪搞来的？”

“这是来自我故乡的草药。” 特查拉轻描淡写道，好像把一级违禁物品从非洲走私到北美又瞒过半个地球的安检是什么很普通的事情。但是他确实接受了以赛亚的建议，转向巴奇，“巴恩斯中士，你经常用大麻吗？”

巴奇点点头，“我一般用来助眠，老习惯了，在越南的时候战友教我的。”

“这可能与你熟悉的不太一样，你愿意尝试一下吗？” 

 

得到巴奇的再次肯定之后，特查拉拿起茶几上的方纸，灵活又细长的手指很快就卷好了一根。巴奇接过大麻，正要收回手臂的时候特查拉黑色的手腕突然轻轻扣在了巴奇手臂。“火，我来帮你。” 特查拉拿出打火机，帮他点上火。

“谢谢。”

巴奇深吸了一口。他在沙发的空位坐下，感受他的躯干陷入海绵里。

 


End file.
